slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-26458592-20150827165213/@comment-26929314-20150827222300
No więc po przejściu odcinka razem z siostrą zaczełyśmy spekulować na temat tego co może wydarzyć w w następnym i oto co wymyśliłyśmy: 1. Pojawia się Dake, który na początku zachowuje się jak zwykle (czyli prawi nam komplementy, łazi za nami jak cień itd.). I tutaj my dwie opcje: A. I tak sobie z nim spędzamy czas (czy tego chcemy, czy nie), gdy nagle spotykamy Priye, a Dake od razu poważnieje i pyta co ona tu robi. Więc ona odpowiada. że nie dawno co się tu pzeprowadzila i dalej się toczy się między nimi dialog, a nasza Su niczego nie ogarnia. Po tym jak Priya odchodzi to nasza bohaterka wypytuje Dakote o co chodzi, skąd ją zna itp. i wtedy dowiadujemy się od niego, że kiedyś mieszkała w Australii i chodzili razem do szkoły. Mówi nam jeszcze żebyśmy na nią uważały bo nie jest taka jak się wydaje i odchodzi bez dalszych wyjaśnień. Następnie pierwsze co zrobi Su to pogadanka z Rozą podczas której dojdą do wniosku że trzeba to sprawdzić. A potem by było jak wtedy z Debrą, tylko bardziej dyskretnie bo Suśka uczy się na błędach i nie chce żeby znów wszyscy myśleli że jej odbiło. I jak będą tak węszyć to Priya nakryje Su i wyjdzie wtedy jej prawdziwa strona i potem np. jakaś szrpanina czy coś takiego. I w tym momencie przychodzi nasz WS i oczywiście jest afera że to my zaczęłyśmy i ona się tylko broniła, a on oczywiście jej wierzy i zaczyna na Susie krzyczeć, a ona tam stoi na skraju łez bo jej ukochany nie chce jej słuchać tylko jakiejś nowej która raz się do niego uśmiechneła a on już za nią lata jak głupi. Jednak nagle pojawia się Dake i staje w naszej obronie po czym zabiera Su do parku i pociesza. Wtedy pojawia się Roza i pyta co się stało, nasza bohaterka zaraz jej wszystko opowiada. Potem mamy taką wściekłą Roze która mówi że WS przesadził i ona tego tak nie zostawi - KONIEC ODCINKA B. Suśka jest strasznie przybita obecną sytuacją i Dakota zauważa że coś jest nie tak więc ją wypytuje aż w końcu Su ma dość więc mówi mu o WS i Priyi i o tym jak wszyscy się zachowują. On jest tym zmartwiony ale nie daje tego po sobie poznać i zachowuje się jak zwykle tyle że ją pociesza i w ramach pocieszenia proponuje jej jakieś wspólne wyjście. Su nie jest do tego za bardzo przekonana więc odmawia ale on nie odpuszcza i mówi żeby spotkali się jutro, żeby miała czas do namysłu, a dopiro wtedy da mu odpowiedź. Następnie spotykamy Rozę która pyta się o czym rozmawiali , a także kim jest ten chłopak z którym gadała. I tutaj jest rozmowa między nimi podczas której Roza stwierdza że powinna się zgodzić ponieważ może to sprawić że WS będzie zazdrosny gdy się dowie (zresztą każdemu z nich się należy za to jak potraktowali Susie), a po za tym należy jej się chwila przyjemności i takie wyjście dobrze jej zrobi. Następnego dnia po długim namyśle Su zgadza się na propozycje Dakoty. No i potem mamy to wyjście z nim i świetnie się bawimy i pod koniec dziękujemy za wszystko a on nam na pożegnanie daje buziaka w policzek i odchodzi. Po tym wydażeniu Su ma lepszy humor i trochę mniej przejmuje się Priyą. Potem Su postanawia że porozmawia z WS i wyzna mu swoje uczucia. Jednak on cały czas nas unika i jest w złym humorze, więc po pewnym czasie Suśka ma dość i pyta się co jest z nim nie tak. A on zaczyna na nas z krzykiem że umawiamy się na randke z jakimś idiotą i jeszcze się pytamy co jest nie tak. I dowiadujemy się że chłopak wie o naszym spotkaniu od Priji. Następnie jest kłótnia która kończy się fochem u chłopaka i bardzo smutną Susią, która nie chce już więcej rozmawiać z WS. No i potem znowu spotykamy Dakote i Su znowu mu się spowiada a ten ją pociesza. Nastepnego dnia Dake idzie do szkoły razem z nią tłumacząc że i tak chciał spotkać się z wujkiem. Kiedy dochodzą wspólnie do szkoły widzą WS który jest razem z Rozą i przechodzą obok nich Roza wita się z Su i Dakotą. Su wita się też z WS (z czystej grzeczności bo nie bardzo ma ochote nawet na niego patrzeć) ale ten traktuje ją strasznie chłodno, co lekko ją dobija ale udaje że nic jej nie jest i idzie na lekcje zostawiając reszte. Kiedy już nas nie Dake mówi WS że jest idiotą ponieważ tak traktuje Su, a Roza się z nim zgadza. I tak zaczyna się klotnia podczas której Roza mowi o tym co Su czuje do WS, a ten jest tym zdziwiony i nie na początku nie chce uwierzyć ale Dake to potwierdza. I WS robi się głupio że tak traktował Susie i chce ją przeprosić. Jednak ona nie chce go widzieć bo ma focho więc cały czas go unika. - KONIEC ODCINKA 2. Priya naprawdę jest homo i Su jej się podoba przez co będzie ją podrywać 3. Priya zorientuje się/dowie się że WS się w nas podkochuje więc ona będzie mu pomagać w zdobywaniu naszego serca 4. Su zacznie badać o co chodzi Ninie która ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje i postanowi jej pomóc Strasznie się rozpisałam w pierwszym mam nadzieje że ktoś dotrwa do końca :)